The Volturi's Downfall
by Atlas12
Summary: This is an SYOV (Submit Your Own Vampire). Read the first chapter to understand and help me make this a beautiful story!
1. Character Submission form

Hey guys I'm starting a SYOV story for twilight. SYOV stands for Submit Your Own Vampire. I'm not sure if that's a thing or not, but it is now. My story is this. Brelyna is a vampire whose entire coven was destroyed by the Volturi. She, along with two other members escaped and survived. They have a plan to create an army of vampires with powers to overthrow the Volturi

So I'm asking you to help. Create a vampire with the form below. They will be a member of this army and will help destroy the Volturi or die trying.

Here is the form

Name:

Gender:

Age (Nothing below 15, nothing above 25):

Gift/power:

Signs of this gift in human form (Like Edward not being able to read Bella's mind):

Physical Description:

Background (Only if you want your character to be in the spot light, though recommended):

**Please I do not want a Cullen. I'm forcing you to be original and creative. Either PM me your character, or leave it in the review if that is easier for you. T**hank you :)

I do not own Twilight


	2. Chapter 1

**Brelyna**

If I'd known what was going to happen, I would never have left our home to go hunting. I would have stayed and fought until my dying breath. But no, I was foolish and decided to join Thomas and Helen to go hunting in Manhattan. I should have brought Xander with me. His life was not worth human blood. I'm getting ahead of myself, let me start over.

It was a cold rainy day on North Brother Island when I left with Helen and Thomas to go hunting. My coven consisted of nine people including me. One of the other females in our clan, Mary, created an immortal child. I'm not against killing it, but the other members of our coven are literally putting their lives on the line for this thing. So much so we've called allies to help protect it. Two covens of three have come to help. One of them is from Maine, the other is from Chicago. Both have agreed to help protect the beast from the Volturi. And the Volturi have taken notice of the child. They sent us a letter telling us that if we didn't kill the monstrosity soon, they'd come and kill us all.

After returning from hunting, we saw our coven and our friends locked in a brutal fight with the Volturi guard. It wasn't really much of a fight; the Volturi was slaughtering our friends and family.

"No!" I cried.

The three of us charged into the thick of it. It seemed everyone was dead except Xander and Mary. The kid was surrounded by some members of the guard, but none of them seemed to be able to get close to the child.

"Xander!" I shouted. I couldn't let him die. Not today, not ever. My mate was not going to die protecting some demonic two-year old.

My voice caught his attention and he looked over. That was all his combatant needed. With one fluid motion, he had Xander in a headlock. With the sound of a doorknob breaking, Xander's head was rolling away from his body.

"NO!" My voice was so loud that I don't know how everyone from the Volturi didn't hear. Then I realized I was being carried back where we came from by Thomas and Helen.

"It's not safe there anymore," said Thomas. "We need to get to the safe house and see if anyone else managed to escape."

As always he was right, so we ran towards the safe house.

"This is stupid. We've waited here for three days and no one else has showed up. We're the only ones left," said Helen.

"I agree," said Thomas.

"The Volturi can't get away with this. I'm going to destroy them if it's the last thing I ever do," I swore.

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"With your guys' help," I responded.

"Not that I'm against destroying the Volturi, but how do you plan the three of us taking down our entire government?" Asked Helen.

"We use Thomas's gift of identifying powers and your power of hypnotism to locate humans with potential and recruit them to our army. Then we march to Volterra and overthrow the Volturi."

"And where do you plan finding these talented humans?" asked Thomas.

"Do you know how many people are in this state? We'll find someone," said Helen.

"Well then, sounds like we've got our work cut out for us," Thomas declared.


	3. First Recruits: Fitzroy and Ryrie

**Fitzroy and Ryrie**

**Fitzroy Male 21:**

I thought for sure I'd be rewarded for saving that girl, but this isn't the reward I was hoping for. It all started in a bar I was at. I was out by myself when these two guys sat at the booth behind mine. One of them was a husky man with more hair on his beard than his head, and the other was a ginormous bald black man.

To most people these two were just your average bar customers, but I got a bad vibe from them. I can't explain it but I've learned to trust my instincts. I always catch myself before I fall, and if someone throws something at me, I always catch it. I was almost done with my beer, but I decided to stay in the bar anyways. I wanted to find out why I got such a bad feel about them.

After an hour of beer, shots, and pool, the two men left the bar, me tailing behind them. The key to following them is to never get to close. They walked west a few blocks when I started questioning my judgment on this. I had three beers, and I'm not sure how alcohol affects intuition. Another four blocks and they met with another guy, this one looked like a wanna-be Justin Bieber. This is stupid. I can see my apartment from here. The three guys turned down an alley way and out of my line of sight. I knew this alley; it cut through a few blocks, and then connected to another street of apartments. They were probably just heading to the apartment over there where one of them undoubtedly lived. Why was I wasting my time following them when I could just go home? I was half way between the alley and my apartment when the peaceful silence was pierced by an earsplitting scream.

**Ryrie Lewis female 17:**

It was getting late and I knew I had already overstayed my welcome at my friends Miranda's house. If I'd known how my walk home would go, I would have taken Miranda's mom up on her offer for a ride home.

I walked a few blocks to the bus station just in time to watch it pull away.

"Damn it," I shout. That bus was supposed to be my ride to my neighborhood. Now I had to walk to the next stop ten blocks over to get to a train station. Hopefully I have enough cash to pay for the train ride.

I decided that to get to the station I'd use a few shortcuts. After cutting a few corners I slid through an alleyway my mother showed me a long time ago. It cut straight through a few blocks and cut my trip practically in half. As I started the trek through the dark alley, I saw three guys walking in the opposite direction. This is a common thing; this particular alley is so convenient that it's not uncommon to find other people on it. I didn't think anything of seeing them here, that is until they grabbed me and stabbed me in the gut.

**Brelyna**

Our decision to bring down the Volturi had us charged with energy. But after three days of searching, our spirits were diminishing. We were out hunting when we heard a girl scream out in pure agony. I looked up at Thomas and Helen. They had the same idea, find the source of the scream.

We set off towards the sound, but with vampire speed, half a mile takes less than a minute. When we arrive, we watch, perched on a rooftop, as three men stab a girl in the stomach. This was the source of the noise. The girl couldn't have been more than seventeen, and I can tell, given by the fact I can read her mind. Seemingly out of nowhere a man appears and punches one of the three right in the face. He fell on his ass, unconscious. The mystery man moved with surprising skill, as he skillfully dodged punches being thrown by the other two thugs.

"Looks like we've found ourselves quite a feast," said Helen, bloodlust in her eyes.

"Wait," said Thomas. "The girl who just got stabbed and her mysterious hero both have interesting auras. They will be useful to us in our conquest."

That was all that needed to be said. The three of us pounced of the roof and into the alley. Thomas and Helen each landed on one of the two thugs still standing. I landed next to the girl. By reading her mind I could tell her name is Ryrie. I pinned her against the pavement and put my mouth to her stab wound. It took everything in me not to suck her blood and instead inject some of my venom. I knew that if she didn't get some soon, she would bleed to death. Looking up, I saw Thomas and Helen finishing feasting on the thugs. They had apparently pinned down the mysterious hero.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Fitzroy," he answered. He seemed so confused. How cute.

"Well Fitzroy, I hope you will be of use to me." With that, I bit him and injected him with venom.

A/N: Thank you to Oreh Keats and TheHungerGames321 for Fitzroy and Ryrie


End file.
